Sacrifice
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: Her Name is Kail, only 16 and has to live in Pandora to stay with her God-Father. There is Darkness though, and it lurks close to her. She is the one thing that stands between the good and evil of Pandora. But when she falls for the Prince of Evil...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is your favorite (or not) Writer, Poisonedheart23, along with another friend. You see, I'm not writing this myself, I'm writing this with another person, who I will refer to as TheRedYin11. She doesn't have an account, so don't go looking for her. I just call her that. This is going to be a two way Avatar fanfic! YAY! =D  
but let get something cleared:  
You should know who is my character, and who is not.  
Not mine: Norm, Max, Jake… EVERYONE IN THE AVATAR MOVIE THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW! IF YOU DON'T WHY ARE YOU READING THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE! WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE!  
The rest: Mine/Hers. Kail is mine, as well as the Ka'Wa clan. I'll let you know who's mine and who's hers on the way.  
Please R&R. And Enjoy reading!**

***EDIT*  
I should clarify this… After a previous Review I read, I should clear up for the Die-Hard Avatar Fans not all details will be according to the movie. This is like a Random RP my friend and I had. Avatar concept, just a little dramatic spice. So yeah… Back to reading!**

Chapter By: TheRedYin11

1

The doors opened with a whoosh and the young girl stepped in to the open room. She paused as the door sealed behind her and took off the plastic face mask over her head.

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoed around the near empty base. It has already been a long trip. Continuously flying through space to reach here, and she didn't expect to come to meet… no one.

'Hello?" A skinny male stepped into the room. "Who are you?"

"My name is Caleb." The girl answered him. "Jake Sully's niece." She flicked a lock of red hair out from in front of her green eyes. They seemed tired. The Court order that lasted for a month wore her out; her Lawyer that her mother had before ordered that she stay with her God-father, because there was no way that Caleb would stand staying in an orphanage until she was adopted. Only she forgot her God-father was on another planet, so once she was sent, there was no turning back.

"Oh...well...c'mon." The man led her farther in to the concrete base. "My name is Norm. I worked with your uncle on the Avatar project. Have you heard of that?"

"Yeah. It was a huge thing."

"Right. Well, your uncle is no longer with us. He's part of the Na' Vi's."

"Wow, he must sleep a lot." Caleb laughed.

"No, he actually joined them. They linked his mind into his Avatar body."

"You can do that?"

"Yes they can." Norm led her to a large window. "How much do you know about Pandora?"

"Um...it's smaller than Earth, things glow, it's got huge blue people...that's about it."

Norm smiled at her. "It is home to the Omaticira people, and more clans than that." His face got dark. "Including the Kay' Wa Clan. Stay away from them."

"Why?"

"They are the… Devil worshippers of Pandora."

"Devil… Worshipers?" Kail asked.

"Well, maybe not devil worshipers exactly. They just, believe in someone else other than Eywa. Someone they think is more powerful. They tend to be… Darker, then the others, if you know what I mean."

Caleb looked up at Norm. "How will I know if it's them?"

"You'll know." He said softly. "The feeling you'll get from them...you'll know."

Caleb nodded and looked out the window. In the distance she could see something soaring through the sky, a black dot hovering over the enormous trees.

"Do you have an Avatar?" Norm asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it should be here in a few days." Caleb thought for a moment. "Didn't you used to have one?"

Norm looked away. "Yeah."

"What happened to it?"

"It's dead."

"What happened?"

"Got shot. In a war between the People and the scientists and marines that were here."

"I'm sorry." An awkward silence fell. Caleb walked away from the window and started to explore the room they were in.

"This is the cafeteria. I'll show you where you can sleep." Norm walked out of the room. Caleb hesitated before following him. She wanted her Avatar to get here so she could explore.

She followed Norm and Max around the base for hours and learned where everything was. She learned that she was going to have do video logs and learned about linking with her Avatar. She couldn't wait to get out there.

That night she had dreams of running through the woods, seeing a whole new world with new adventures. And she even got to fight a few of those evil Kay' Wa clan members.

"Caleb...Caleb, get up!" Max shook the sleeping girl until she roused.

"Call me Kail..." She mumbled sleepily. She had been on the base for two days now and they still wouldn't call her Kail.

"You're Avatar's here."

She jumped up. "Really!" She was going out. It was time

**There we go. I hope that helps a bit. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, you should know who's mine and who's not. Like Jake, and Norm, and all of them from the movie. If you don't know… WATCH THE MOVIE!**

Chapter By: Poisonedheart23

2

This was it; it was time for her first experience as a Na'Vi; Kail slipped into a contraption was she was strapped in; it was like lying down in a bed of Jell-O.

"Okay, now listen," Norm instructed, preparing Kail for her first run, "Just clear your mind, and before you know it, you'll be in your Avatar."

Kail nodded. "That should be easy; I do this all the time in Math class!" She laughed at her own joke; Norm just gave a curt smile.

"Max will be waiting for you on the other side, and remember what I advised you." Then he closed it, and Kail's mind went blank. Her mind felt a sudden rush, like it was going at hyper speed, and when she next opened her eyes, everything was blurred, like they have never been used before.

A bright light shined in her eyes. "Hey Caleb."

Kail swiped the light away from her eyes, groaning.

"Hmm… Everything seems alright. Can you get up?"

Now everything was clear; Max was in the room (the only one) with his mask on. Kail sat up, and looked at her hands; they were blue.

"Sweet! I'm a blue person!"

"Take it easy now Caleb," Max advised. "We're just gonna make sure your Avatar is functioning right." He had Kail do a series of very simple tests. Afterwards, he had Kail change out of her hospital gown into some actual clothes. Now they waited outside.

Kail was messing with her new tail. "This is cool, I'm like a cat. A blue, nine-foot cat."

Norm rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Just go straight. You're uncle shouldn't be too far. If you run into any other Omaticira people, just relax. They won't harm you. However, if they're anyone from the Ka'Wa clan…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Go straight; watch out for Ka'Wa dudes… I'm good."

The new and improved Jake was carving a new spear; he was calm, and relaxed, only listening to the natural sounds of the shining, exotic forest around him. All of a sudden, he heard the snapping of branches, and with his tribal-instincts, he stood and prepared for a fight. Only it was not any creature from the forest, it was a Dreamwalker, so they were called.

"Dang, twigs! OW!" The person slipped, and landed on her hands, and cussed under her breath. When she stood, she looked up, and grinned. "Sup?"

Jake stared at her, confused.

"Uhh… Do you speak English? I'm looking for a man named Jake Sully, if you know him."

"I'm him," Jake stated, looking at the little Avatar a closer look.

"UNCLE! Wow… You changed. Let me guess; new hair cut?" she laughed at her own joke, crossing her arms as she did so. However, Jake did not laugh.

"Who are you?"

"Why uncle, you don't even recognize your own niece?"

"Kail!"

She nodded. All of a sudden, Jake wrapped his massive arms around his little relative, and set her down gently. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh… You know how you're my god father… right?"

He nodded.

"Well… mom passed away… car wreck. And by law, on Earth, I had to stay with you."

Jake's eyes became twice the size. "You mean they sent you all the way to Pandora!"

"I know crazy right?"

Jake sighed. What was Neytiri going to think about this? She doesn't know how the god-father thing works. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do…

"Well, looks like you have a lot to learn," Jake said. "Tell me, what all do you know about Pandora?"

Kail sighed, sort of irritated that she has to repeat this again. "Sort of smaller than earth, got blue people, shiny… oh, but I did learn one new thing; These people are tall."

"Yep, you have a lot to learn."—He smiled at her—"but you're gonna love it here. It's just so amazing."

Kail looked around; it truly was. Just the way the trees towered over her, it sparked a since of curiosity in her, that since of adventure.

"Is it okay if I looked around?" Kail begged her uncle. "I'll me the Om-ma-tay-whatever-people later, I just want a look around!"

Jake considered this carefully: the Thanator should be far from them; their territory was about fifty or so clicks away from them, and Kail wouldn't go that far…

"Okay, but not too far," Jake agreed. "You be back here when you start to get tired. The Omaticira people is just straight off that way"—He pointed his finger to the north—"and be careful of the Ka'Wa people."

"But how do I know if I run into one?" Kail asked, wondering how different these people really are from the rest. Everyone looked blue and tall, so it would be hard to tell.

"You'll just know it," Jake explained. "They have a dark air to them; they'll seem nice and charming, and try to sweet talk you, but don't fall for anything they say. You'll also be able to tell by their scent; they have a very… different smell to them."

With that, Kail went her way…

If only she knew…

Her feet were tangles in roots with every step, but she loved the smell of this world. So fresh and clean, it was so unlike earth, and that wasn't just because of the atmospheric difference. It was… unique.

"So beautiful…" She whispered to herself. "It's so great…"

Speaking to soon, something lunged at her. It hit her back, and she managed to swing it off. It was a dog… correction, it was a… Viper dog, or wolf, or whatever Norm said they were. None the less, it looked pissed to see her here.

"Nice… doggy…" She said gently, trying to assure the animal that she posed no threat (though it was not working). "Nice ugly doggy… I won't hurt you…"

More Viperwolves appeared from the bushes and shrubs; all of them looking none-too-happy with the Dreamwalker.

"Yeah… I'll just leave now!"

She darted, running as though her life depended on it… well, it did depend on it. Those animals chased her, and by the sounds of it, they were gaining fast. Kail would have been running a lot faster if there wasn't so many trees, and roots, and veins in her way. The branches whipped at her face, blinding her view…

The stumbled across a drop off, and unable to react fast enough, she tumbled on her face. The pain made her body soar, and she just didn't have the energy anymore to put up a good fight with the Viperwolves that now swarmed her…

This was it, she was done for. Kail covered her face, unable to watch her own death.

But then something knocked them away. She was not alone, because someone—or something—was fighting them off. By the time she looked up, all the Viperwolves were scattering, running away from a tall, darker looking Na'Vi.

Kail's eyes widen, and her heart skipped a couple of beats.

Automatically she knew…

It was a Ka'Wa member.

**Ka'wa member… belongs to TheRedYin11. You'll find out In the next chapter. ;)**

**R&R**


End file.
